powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Joe Shih
Joe Shih is the elder brother of Marvin Shih (HyperForce Red) who was the Silver Ranger of the Time Force. He was missing for a long time before returning and losing his powers, thus gaining the new form of HyperForce Green Ranger from Jen Scotts. Character History Past to be added Return Joe was sent by Time Force PD to rescue his brother Marv from the Alliance Leader. Once Marv was finally safe, Joe told him where he has been, why he never returned and what his secret mission is in regards to the Alliance Leader's scheme. Sadly, he had to leave and continue his mission, but Marv was just relieved that his big brother is alive and well. Receiving Zordon's call through the Morphin Grid, the six HyperForce Rangers were among those who rallied to his pocket dimension for the final stand against Lord Drakkon. Relations *Marvin Shih Joe is Marv's older brother. Joe was missing for a long time. When Joe appeared (not just an illusion, as he was two episodes prior to his flesh and blood appearance) Marv threw a rock at him, upset about him being gone for so long. After saving Marv from the Alliance Ship, Joe had to leave again, but Marv was glad that his brother is alive. *Eddie Banks (TBA) *Vesper Vasquez (TBA) *Chloe Ashford (TBA) *Jack Thomas Of the original five Hyper Force Rangers, the second closest to Joe is Jack. The two share a fond history together as Time Force officers, and they trust each other earnestly. Ranger Forms - Hyperforce Green= Arsenal *HyperForce Morpher Zord *Hydra Hyper Zord Appearances: Boom MMPR Issue 29-30, HyperForce Episodes 21-25 }} Notes *Joe Shih is played by Peter Sudarso's actual real-life big brother Yoshi Sudarso. Coincidentally, both had played a past Blue Ranger - Yoshi played Koda from Dino Charge, while Peter played Preston from Ninja Steel. *Joe is the first character to be added to a Power Rangers team after that team's self-contained season had ended, unlike in Super Sentai where this has happened a few times because of movies and specials. *Joe Shih is coincidentally named after his actor, Yoshi Sudarso, specifically a common mispronunciation of his first name. He was given this name by Peter Sudarso before knowing that Yoshi would play the character. http://www.twitch.tv/hyperrpg/v/222204739?sr=a&t=250s *Not including toy exclusive Rangers, Joe is the second Silver Ranger exclusive to Power Rangers since Ryan Mitchell from Lightspeed Rescue, the season that came before Time Force. *Joe shares his name with Joe Gibken from Gokaiger. **This is somewhat similar to his brother's name being a reference to Captain Marvelous also from Gokaiger *If Time Force Silver is considered an Extra Hero, then Joe becomes the first Extra Ranger to turn into a Sixth Ranger. **However, if we consider his Silver Ranger form a Sixth Ranger for HyperForce, he is be similar to Tommy Oliver, being a Sixth Ranger with 2 different forms (Green with Golden Sheild and White/Silver) for the same team. *Hyperforce Green has a gold-colored chest armor piece, a reference to the original Green Ranger's Dragon Shield. **Like the Dragon Shield it can be transferred to another Ranger if necessary, as it has been transferred to Hyperforce Red on two occasions. *Joe is the first Ranger to have both Silver and Green Ranger forms. Appearances Category:Time Force Rangers Category:Silver Ranger Category:PR Extra Rangers Category:PR Allies Category:PR-exclusive Rangers Category:Non-human PR Rangers Category:Green Ranger Category:PR Sixth Ranger Category:Male PR Rangers Category:PR Rangers with Multiple forms Category:HyperForce Rangers